


My Heart Through the Years

by achemicalwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Teenagers, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achemicalwriter/pseuds/achemicalwriter
Summary: John and Sherlock meet each other as kids, and their whole journey is shown: growing up together, falling in love, and confessing their feelings before it was too late.





	My Heart Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic on here! I hope you like it! Tell me your honest opinions in the comments❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets John while he is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts! I would love to know!!

7 years old

 

*

 

It's sunny, there's a slight breeze and laughter can be heard. It's a perfect day to have recess outside. But Sherlock isn't able to enjoy any of it because he is currently in time out for being in trouble. Not his fault really, Philip shouldn't have pushed him, and it was merely self defense what he did. Sherlock looks around him, the teacher is grading papers and no doubt going to make a phone call to his mother soon. He can feel Philip's glare from across the room in the other corner, a slight bruise blossoming on his cheek.

 

The bell rings, signalling the end of recess and the beginning of snack time. Ms. Singer said Sherlock could stop being in time out after the bell rings so just like all the other students, he walks to the cabinets that hold their lunch boxes.

He sits down and opens his box to strawberries and bananas. Sherlock was the only one who ate alone, or so he thought. "Can I eat with you?" a voice asked. It made Sherlock look up because he was sure this boy was not talking to him. No one ever talks to him. He had blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a friendly open smile. "Can I?" he asks again.

 

Sherlock blinks repeatedly as if to process that sentence. "S-sure." The boy sits in the chair next to him and he pulls out a ham sandwich with animal biscuits and two juice boxes.

 

"I'm John, what's your name?" he asks as he munches on animal biscuits.

 

"Sherlock."

 

"Hm, what a weird name. I like it!" John says happily.

 

That makes Sherlock smile as everyone called his name weird, and it made him smile even more when John him his second juice box. It was apple.

 

*

 

"Sherlock, I just ended a phone call with Ms. Singer," Sherlock rolled his eyes lightly. "Did you actually hit another child?" Mummy asked him. It had been merely five seconds of Sherlock getting through the door and standing in the foyer that Mummy had came from the living room and started to possibly reprimanding him.

 

"It wasn't my fault Mummy, he pushed me first. It was self defense. He was the one being ar-ard-arduous." Sherlock looks down sheepishly. He wish he was with Redbeard.

 

His mother bend down to hug her son. "I know darling but you need to be more careful." She tenderly runs a hand down Sherlock's face. "They don't see it as self defense, listen. I know you're trying your best, okay? I know."

 

As his mother consoles him Sherlock looks up at her as he remember the events from today. "I made a new friend! His name is John and he gave me a juice box. And he said that he liked my name!" Sherlock exclaims happily. He giggles lightly at the thought of a new friend.

 

"Oh, is that so? Well tell him he's welcome over anytime." She tries not sound so surprised. "Now darling, why don't you go put your bag upstairs and Mrs. Hudson and I will make honeycakes, alright?" As her son runs upstairs, Mrs. Holmes makes a mental note to get John's mother's number.

 

*

 

Sherlock runs up to John the next day at school. "Hey! My mummy said you could come over anytime. Is that alright with you?" He pants from the excitement.

 

John turns around joyfully to see his new friend. "Really, I can? Great! Do you want to play trucks with me?" He asks Sherlock.

 

Sherlock wasn't really sure that trucks would be a good game but he agreed anyway because maybe John could make it interesting for him.

 

Over the weeks John has played over at Sherlock's house more times than he can count. They played many things, pirates, chefs, detectives, and John loved them all. He likes being over at Sherlock's better because mummy and daddy fight a lot and he likes quietness.

 

Sherlock loves having John as a friend, or just a friend in general. He needed somebody to play pirates with him. One day, Valentine's Day to be exact, it was tradition to make valentine baskets so you could put Valentine cards and candy in. Everyone was in a hurry to find wout who left cards for who. Sherlock found all of this very dull.

 

He wasn't surprised to find no card in his basket. He hadn't even made the effort of decorating it. Though he was a little hurt, not that he was let anyone know that. What came as a surprise though, is what happened during their maths session.

 

John came by Sherlock's desk holding his hands behind his back bashfully. "Hi John." Sherlock greeted his friend delightedly. He had just been coloring a bee but that didn't really matter at the moment.

 

John said hi quietly, dumped a handful of paper on Sherlock's desk and ran off without saying another word. This left Sherlock speechless. Why did John run off like that, and what are the pieces paper? As he opened them one by one, Sherlock had come to find that John had apparently noticed Sherlock not having any cards and decided to write him some. They all contained something different. One had drawings of bees all over the card, another had a drawing of him and John standing on top of the world. Sherlock had never felt so gleeful in his life. This certainly matched with the day Sherlock got Redbeard.

 

Sherlock looked to find John around the room and found him already staring at him from his desk. He mouthed 'thank you' and got a beaming grin in response. Sherlock stuck the cards in his basket and continued with maths. He already had ideas, later John would find cards in his jacket pocket with no idea how they got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but posting anyway and I'll see what I can do with it later. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post another page or chapter asap!!


End file.
